In Silico
In Silico is the second album by Pendulum, released 12th May, 2008. It features heavy rock influences on some tracks, Eg. The Tempest, Showdown, Mutiny etc. Tracklisting 1. Showdown 2. Different 3. Propane Nightmares 4. Visions 5. Midnight Runner 6. The Other Side 7. Mutiny 8. 9,000 Miles 9. Granite 10. The Tempest Singles The first single was Granite, released November 2007 with a remix from Dillinja. The second single, Propane Nightmares, was released April 2008 with remixes from Celldweller and Van She Tech, and charted at #8 in the UK charts, making it their second highest charting single in the UK to date. The third single was The Other Side, released July 2008. The fourth and final single was Showdown, released January 2009, with Remixes from Excision, Dj Clipz and Redlight. Track Information Showdown is a guitar led track that featured as an intro to Live sets during the In Silico tour. However, before it was an intro for the entire set, it was used as an intro for Slam, along with The Tempest. It features very few vocals, only serving as an intro. It owes a lot to rock influences. Different features guitars and synths in harmony for the main part of the song. It is often played live, and has had 2 live remixes: At Glastonbury 2009 they did a live VIP, and in the Immersion tour of the UK they played the song witha Dubstep switch instead of the final drop. An earlier version of the song under the name of Showtime was played at DJ sets during the early stages of the production of the album. Propane Nightmares is one of the most popular songs by Pendulum, with a catchy synth riff as a chorus. It features Brass instruments in the intro, and often has acoustic guitar played over the breakdown live. It is always played live, as it is a crowd pleaser. Visions is almost entirely synths, with vocoded lyrics from Rob Swire. The only other person featuring on the song is Ex-drummer Paul Kodish. This is so far the only song from In Silico that hasn't ever benn played live. Midnight Runner is a synth led song with no vocals, that is often played live due to it's big riffs. On the recording, it features only synths however it has been adapted for live use to include a whole band. The Other Side features a long intro, with building up drums and synths. It also includes Talkbox vocals in the verses and vocoded lyrics. It is often played live, with MC Ben Mount singing the verses. Mutiny features guitar/synth harmonies in all of the main riffs. The main vocal is copied from The Terminal from their first album, Hold Your Colour. It is the only vocal that is sung not only by Rob and bassist Gareth McGrillen, but also by Guitarist Perry ap Gwynedd at live shows. An older version of this song was played live under the name Gangster before the album's release. 9,000 Miles features two lines of vocals that are repeated. The title references the distence from Rob's home town in Perth, Australia to his current home in London. It features two lead riffs, one on guitar and on on synths. Granite features an infectious synth line and lyrics that talk of aliens coming to Earth. It was played live on Later... With Jools Holland in 2008, and was the outro for the In Silico Tour and the second song in the Immersion tour. The Tempest is guitar led, with harsh vocals and strong bass/guitar harmonies, after a calm intro played solely on Bass. The outro is a repetitive synth riff, and was first played live as an live guitar intro for Slam before being played in full as an outro to special sets on the In Silico tour.